


Just Some Classic Old Parking

by CatLikesDog123



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Parking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Jake, i'm not that good with smut, later on, parking is still a really new ship to me, sort off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLikesDog123/pseuds/CatLikesDog123
Summary: You read the title, you know what this is, straight up smut. Plot? What is that? Build up? Don't know her. Angst? Nope. This is just Parking.
Relationships: David King/Jake Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Just Some Classic Old Parking

**Author's Note:**

> Parking is still a new ship to me so my bad if i don't capture the whole relationship well. This is my first time writing solid smut so tips are appreciated, this is for a friend who forced me into the world of Parking and asked for 'Aggressive David and Top Jake' whatever that means, there'll be more chapters sooner or later.

David had never been one for exploring, sure, he knew where all the basics was. There was campfire, David knew, you return to it every time a trial ends. He knew about the hollow tree that he has seen Jake at, although he never goes there, he appreciates its presences.   
He even knew about some of the more secret places, he knew of the portals to the killers’ dimensions, they were always tucked away in the depth of the forests, even more forgotten than the survivors forced into its worlds.  
David tries not to stick his nose into other people’s business, he really tries, but sometimes it’s just hard not to, there was a reason he got here in the first place.  
He sighs into the flames, picking at a bit of his skin. He gets so bored sometimes, it’s been days, weeks almost, since he’s been called into a trial, David doesn’t want to complain, after boredom, being in a trial was the worse thing. He would say this out loud to his mates, if he had any. This place was already a fucking nightmare, on top of that, he had noone to talk to about all this.   
Blimey hell, can’t give for a pint righ’ now.   
He sat on the log he usually did, it had become an unspoken rule, each survivor had their own spots by the fires. David couldn’t help but feel his spot was rather… excluded. From the rest of the survivors.   
He lets out another puff of air and watches as the mist curls up around the flames, until they fade to nothing. He still feels like the new guy. He can’t remember how long he’s been stuck in the loop of trials, over and over. But he soon hopes he won’t be the new guy anymore, not that he would want anyone else to go through this hell, but he just didn’t want to feel like the new guy again.   
He scans his eyes around the campfire, he’s got a familiar urge building up inside him, his eye wonders to the short nerd in glasses. Dwight. David knows him quite well, under any other circumstances he would even say he liked the fella, he was more brainy that brawny and encouraged David to do the same.  
Dwight seemed like the go to person for when David wanted to take out some anger, he knows it’s not right, but Dwight had just stuck out as such an easy target. But knowing the leader’s popularity, he wonders if the nerd in glasses will every have a moment’s notice alone. Probably not.  
He scoffs softly to himself. He sees a young black woman, chatting happily along with the others, well as happy as they could be in this hell, and that counted, not very much. But it was what you could at least consider cheerful.  
Claudette, that’s her name. David stops, it’s not right to beat up a woman, no matter how tough they seem, but Claudette was the opposite of that, she was the kindest soul David has ever met. And he doesn’t want to hurt her in any way.  
He just wants a good old fight, someone to blame for all his mistakes, he’s tired of bruising his hands on trees.  
A light smudge of green catches his eyes. Ah Jake, the brit wipes his mouth to hide his smirk. Jake didn’t seem to have any friends, not one, despite David being the same, Jake wasn’t even talkative. He was rather the opposite of the risky scrapper, he always takes his time, never looks out for others and always, always keeps to himself. David ponders to himself how someone could always be so alone and not feel lonely.  
David scoffs to himself, he thinks of all the times Jake has left him to die first hook and suddenly he doesn’t feel so bad anymore.   
Bloody yank, deserves wha’ ever ‘appens ta him.  
He watches keenly as the Asian-American tucks his hands away into his pockets. His face was a bright red, contrast to his pale skin. Odd. He sighs, the sound rolling in David’s ears, when the frosty mist that swirled above him was gone, so was he.   
David sighs as well, Jake was never in some place good. Biting his cheeks, he followed suit.  
\---  
David doesn’t like anything, he doesn’t like the way the soil feels under his feet or the thickness in the air, and he could live without the eery silence that hung, not that he was scared. He almost missed the crackling of the fire near his ears and its warmth.   
Jake’s footprints were still fresh, and considering David was hot on his trail, he arrived soon. David stops and looks up. It’s an impossibly old tree, dark, but not dead. It looms over a lot, but no shadows form under it, The Entity mustn’t have paid much attention to detail.   
Jake is standing by the tree, leaning onto it for support. His back is turned to David. Judging by the amount of mist swirling above him right now, David would even say Jake was panting, why though? He hadn’t ran had he?  
If he did, David concludes, he was a damn slow runner.   
A black spog sits by his side, David squints, blimey is that a fucking crow? What a weirdo.  
David wasn’t one for sitting around, that was evident as he was walking up to the man before him.  
The crow was the first to react, this little head pokes up and it eyes David a second before taking off. Jake takes its hint, he turns and his eyes go wild when they meet with David.  
The scrapper gives a toothy grin. “Fancy seein ya ‘ere Park.”  
Jake is speechless, his eyes run along David’s muscular form. David notices and Jake notices too. Despite his face already dusted with a hue of pink, he flushed, now a bright red.  
David hears him muttering curses under his breath. “What are you doing here David?”  
David give a grin beaming like the sun he hasn’t seen in years. “Could ask you the same Park.”  
Jake turns away, “You followed me here didn’t you?”  
“No shit.”  
Jake stops, David hears him suck in a breath. If he wanted to beat him up, now's the time. But suddenly, although the scrapper would never admit it, he didn’t feel like beating him up anymore, Jake looks like he could barely stand, let alone take a fucking fist fight. “David... Please leave, go back to the fire.”  
David scowls, maybe it was a good idea to beat up this guy.  
“Why er hurry ta leave er fire, Park?” David asks, the words hung in the air, rapping themselves around the branches of the tree above.  
To David’s surprise, he mets with annoyance that almost matches his own.  
“That’s none of your business,” Jake scowls.  
In one sudden motion, Jake’s body is pushed flush against the bark of the tree, the wood digging into his clothed shoulders. His breath coming in contact with the other’s face.  
The sound of the impact echoes around the area, scaring off the remaining crows.  
Good, they were starting ta piss me off anyways.  
Jake doesn’t say a word. He just tries to keep his eyes from meting David’s.  
“Now, a young man like ya shouldn be goin’ out alone like ‘is,” The scrapper almost purrs into the others ears, he’s not really sure what he wants right now but he knows it’s more than to just give him a good beating..   
“Bad things could ‘appen,” He still has Jake pressed against the tree, odd he isn’t even struggling. “You wouldn’t wan’ tha’, wouldja?”  
David is humming softly to himself, it’s a hot position they are in right now but the chill in the air seems to even that out.   
David feels something hard press into his leg, with sudden realization, he takes a small step back, still with Jake pressed against the tree.   
He pulls a smirk to hide his growing amusement.  
“Getting excited, are we Park?” Jake reacts instantly, shifting uncomfortably underneath the larger male.  
“You bastard, it’s because you’re here,” Comes Jake’s shaky voice.  
David lets a small chuckle escape his throat as he presses his lips against Jake’s neck, sucking on what little skin he can get out from under his scarf, one of his legs move free to knee at the saboteur’s growing hard on.   
He earns a small ‘mm’ from the man.  
After a few moments of silent sucking and occasionally hums from Jake, David breaks away.  
“So,” he starts, a shit eating grin still plastered to his face. “Whatcha like me ta do now?”   
And just when David thought he couldn’t get any more redder, the blush on his face grew, it was almost glowing in a way. Must be a trick of the fog.  
Jake mutters something under his breath, the words are carried away by the wind.  
“What was that? Didn’t catcha love.”  
Jake’s expression hardens, he looks at David with annoyance written on his face.  
“I want you to fuck me.”  
The words go straight to David’s cock, he bits his lip, feeling himself go hard, if he could, he would meet Jake’s request right here and now. But his ego didn’t let him. If wouldn’t let him come undone so fast. He isn’t in a hurry today.  
“I ‘ave a better idea,” He keeps his tone soft and husky and he can see the effects it has on the other, Jake bits gingerly on his lip, seemingly holding something inside of him. “How ‘bout ye get yer self all prettied up and get on ye knees fer me.”  
Jake let out a slow wince but did as he was told, his knees hit the soft with a soft thump that neither noticed. Jake didn’t have be the smartest to figure out what was about to happen. He tucks his legs together and waits in anticipation, he can’t say he’s an expert in this, after all, he’s never done it before, he just hopes that he’ll be good when it comes to the moment.   
There is a second of silence before David’s cock is in Jake’s face, suddenly, he doesn’t know where to start, he’s heard about it somewhere before. David looks too big to fit in Jake’s mouth.  
The saboteur takes a breath, he’s starting to doubt himself.   
“Ye wanna suck me off now?”   
Jake scoffs, the warm air hitting his cock sends a shiver up David’s spine.   
Jake’s gloved hands paw at David, he starts the only place he can, at the tip, he licks and mewls at it, almost too scared to look up at David’ for approval. Until he hears a light moan come from the rugged scrapper, it’s almost silent, lost in the wind. As if he was trying to hide the lewd sounds.  
This egged Jake on, the more confident he grew the more off David he took in his mouth. Slowly the pace quickens and soon the air is filled with pants and light moans from David.  
Jake is still on his knees, the longer this session is dragging on the harder Jake is getting, he feels his own hard on press into his thigh and he starts to wonder if he himself is getting off today. David seems to be more than enjoying himself.  
“Ye, Park, keep on going like that~” Jake huffs and takes David in his mouth, he still doesn’t have his whole dick inside his mouth. But the night is still young and Jake is still hard. He doesn’t feel like he is doing so much, David is the one doing all the thrusts and keeping up the pace. He’s nothing but a hole for the scrapper to fuck into at this point.   
Slowly Jake peels off his gloves, dropping them on the dirt besides him, he touches David’s cock, it’s hard and he starts to wonder if the man is going to come soon. He hopes not, there’s something he still wants to do.  
Jake covers his fingers with pre come and spit, soon he is letting them wonder. David still had most of this clothes on, but his belt was undone due to… some reasons, and that was enough for Jake to slide his spit covered hands down his pants, his fingers find what they’re looking for. Jake hears David’s breathing hitch, but that isn’t a no. After dancing his fingers around the hole for a few moments he slips one in, he hears David breathing quicken.  
Experimentally, he thrusts them in and out of his tight hole. Yeah, he’s definitely new to all this. Makes sense, Jake tells himself, he sure screams top.   
Soon it’s two fingers thrusting in and out of his hole. It’s not so good David thinks, but it’s not a bad feeling, he’s more focused on the warm tightness around his cock. He’s trying to hold back his sounds but it’s getting harder and harder, he isn’t sure if the fingers up his ass has anything to with it. He bites his lips hard enough to draw blood from them. He shoots his come inside Jake’s mouth, he is panting too hard for words.  
Jake pauses a second, before swallowing the cum in his mouth, it’s not an unpleasant taste. David looks down at him in mock disgust, Jake grins up at him, cum dripping out of the sides of his smile.   
“Ay, keep tha’ ta yer self.” David tucks his cock back into his pants, he turns away from the man, walking towards where the assumes is the way back to the fire, although it was always hard to tell. He feels a hand grab his sleeve and he turns, only to face with a blushing Jake.  
“H-Hey! You really gonna leave me like this?” His voice is shaky, but he doesn’t know why.  
“Pff, I dunno Park, ye deal with it yer self.” David couldn’t care less, now that he’s gotten off, he is sure feeling less violent. Less hyper. Good maybe a well night’s rest is waiting for him.  
Jake’s grip on David jacket tightened, he was still dead hard. And if David wasn’t going to finish what he started…  
“You arsehole,” He says.  
David scoffs, “What do ye wan’ me ta do ‘bout it?”  
Jake takes a breath, he is too horny right now to care the slightest what is coming out of his mouth. “I want you to ride me.”  
He can’t read David’s expression right now, and he is sure that is a good thing, what he wouldn’t give to know what was going on inside his head right now.  
His face scrunches. “No Park.” It is simple, firm.  
David makes to turn back away but is quickly stopped when Jake presses his lips to his. David feels Jake hum into his mouth, the scrapper doesn’t reject the kiss completely, Jake’s tongue slips its way in, and David moans at the taste of himself. Jake’s tongue makes its way through the unknown territory and finally they part, leaving a trail of spit in its wake.   
“Please,” Jake whispers against David’s lips. David pulls back a little, he can see the lust in Jake’s eyes.  
“And wha’ do I get outta this?” He tries.  
“Whatever you want, I’ll even let you top next time.”  
“…Sure, whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> :/


End file.
